Cry In the Wind
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Goku is having weird visits from homura and Sanzo wants to know why... yaoi slash and angst
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Preview to chapter 2 at end... this is yaoi, slash and angst.. I do not own Saiyuki... enjoy_

* * *

Goku leaned his head back lazily and sighed contentedly from his seat in the back of the jeep. Sanzo turned and glanced at him curiously. Goku smiled brightly in return to staring at the cloudless blue sky.

"I'm hungry," they all turned and stared at Gojyo wide eyed.

"Isn't that the baka's line?" Sanzo's voice was dry and humorless.

"So what? Isn't a guy allowed to get alittle hungry every now and then?"

Everyone glanced at Goku, awaiting his witty yet demeaning retort. he continued to stare out into the open blue, a small smile forming on his lips. He didn't even bat an eye, not even when Gojyo muttered 'stupid monkey' under his breath. Goku seemed to be in a world of his own, no emotion flitting across his usually open face.

"Is he asleep or something?" Hakkai muttered, staring at the demon behind him.

"No, cause he just blinked," Gojyo spoke, voice low as he studied the boy.

"What's wrong with him, is he defective?" Sanzo waved his hand in front of the monkey king's golden eyes, effectively snapping him out of his trance.

"Whatcha staring at Goku?" Hakkai quietly asked in a soft tone as golden eyes came back into focus.

"Nothin' Sanzo how much farther till the nearest town?" Golden eyes locked with treatening violet orbs.

"Just a little under an hour, Goku," Hakkai answered amiably.

"Good because I'm-" Sanzo began to reach into his robes to grab his fan,"-tired, I think once we get there I'm just going to go to sleep."

Everyone stared at him in shock, except Hakkai who managed to keep his slightly shocked look pointed to the road ahead where Goku could not see it.

"Are you sick?" Gojyo leaned forward, placing his hand on the other's forehead.

"No, just really tired I guess," Goku seemed a little depressed, a change after the goofy smile he had worn only a few moments ago.

"Where's Goku and what have you done to him," Sanzo spoke, pulling his gun from its hiding spot in his voluminous robes, he aimed it at Goku's head.

"Sanzo, stop please. I really don't feel up to it," Goku sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"If something's bothering you Goku, you know you can always tell us- right?" Hakkai looked to Goku smiling in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, Hakkai, I know," Goku smiled tiredly, looking to meet Hakkai's gaze in the reflective object.

The rest of their trip passed silently as Gojyo and Sanzo wordlessly studied the uncharacteristicly dejected boy. The fringes of the town were alive int he late afternoon sun, many turned to stare as the drove into town. Gojyo, amazingly, didn't even notice when a few extremely good looking girls smiled and beckoned to him when they finally pulled to an abrupt stop in front of the town's only inn. He was too absorbed in watching his little friend to see such unimportant things.

Goku was the first out of the vehicle, easily vaulting the side. Sanzo and Gojyo followed him like little puppies as he walked into the innn. He approached the desk, barely taking in the occupant standing behind it.

"Do you have a room available?" Goku's voice was serious, as he looked up into the burly man's warm eyes.

"Yes, sir, we do. Luck is with you, it just cleared out this morning. Four beds and an adjoining bath house, sound alright to you?" the man's cheery voice brought a small smile to Goku's lips.

"Perfectly so, how much do we owe you for a two night stay?" Sanzo's eyes widened at the words, but he didn't protet.

"200¥, in fact if you'd rather I could probably scrounge up four seperate bedrooms, all equipped with bathrooms for the same price," the man's eyes sparkled as he looked down at the youth, taking pity on the tired thing.

"That would be wonderful, thanks alot," Goku took the keys and handed the man the money, trudging towards the stairs.

"Maybe we should get the monkey boy to handle more of our transactions, that's a real deal he just got. We even have our own rooms," Gojyo said the words, but lacked the appropriate emotion.

"Just give him a night, he could just be tired like he said. He has been hyper everyday for the last three years, maybe it finally caught up with him," Hakkai smiled, looking at the bright side of a dreary situation.

"Doubt it man, I mean he has five hundred years to make up for," Gojya looked at him, brow furrowed.

"Just shut up you two, or I'll pump you full of bullets," Sanzo's face looked horribly scary as he picked up his pace.

"Look's like he's worrying over his little charge. Better be careful Goyjo, he might just do what he says," Hakkai grinned happily in his direction.

"Uh... dude there's nothing to smile about," Goyjo frowned, leaving Hakkai in the company of Hakaru, who sat upon his shoulder cooing slightly.

Goku reached the first room assigned by the number on the key. He opened it and handed the other keys over to Sanzo, who frowned unhappily at him. Goku walked in, shutting the door. Hakkai's foot was in the way, he frowned at the object and the door was once more open.

"Goku, aren't you even going to come down and eat before you go to sleep?" Goku shook his head and tried to close the door in Hakkai's face, but this time Sanzo's hand caught it, he jerked the door so it stood open.

"What?" Goku's voice was unusually menacing as he faced the three in the doorway.

"Can we come in?" Sanzo asked quietly.

"Why?" Goku looked angrily from one face to another before huffing and moving from the door.

"Obviously because we need to talk, you ignorant monkey," Gojyo grinned over at the brunette.

"Shut the hell up you sadistic mother fucker before I shove you private parts through your ass hole," Gojyo's smirk was held forcibly in place as Goku glared daggers at him, Goku actually looked scary as he looked at the taller red head.

"So when did he visit you?" Hakkai's voice was calm as he asked the question.

"Who you inquisitive-" Goku was cut off by Sanzo who quietly whispered the name.

"Homura."

"What the fuck are you talking about you deranged blonde maniac?" Goku's tanned cheeks tinged red in his fury.

"You know what we're talking about, Goku, you only get this upset after an incident with him. You can tell us, ya know, we are you're friends," Gojyo sobered up as he looked seriously into the golden fire lit depths with his crimson ones.

"Please Goku, let us help you," Hakkai looked sad but his emerald eyes sparkled.

Goku sat heavily on the edge of the bed, sighing. He looked up to the ceiling as if searching for answers. Hakkai gently sat opposite him in a wooden chair, legs crossed daintily.

"This morning, before you woke up. I was outside, watching the sun rise. He just came and sat beside me, began talking to me as if I were an old friend. Weird really, I had just been thinking how hungry I was then he sat down like that and all I could think was the dumplings we ate the week last at an especially good resturant. He warned me that we would meet soon, within the next week. The next meeting wouldn't be so calm, I just sat there frozen as he spoke. Then he just reached over and he- he- he um... kissed me, on the cheek," he shook his head staring up at the ceiling, his eyes drifting close.

"He fell asleep, he really wasn't lying about being tired. I don't think he's had much sleep the last couple of weeks. I've woken up several times and found him sitting outside, or gazing out the window. It must have finally caught up," Hakkai spoke softly, moving Goku to lay fully on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me," Sanzo sounded slightly snappish.

"I didn't think it was relevant," Hakkai spoke as he bent over Goku, tucking the covers around him and removing his armor.

"Let me decide from on out what is relevant, and what isn't- you got me?" Sanzo's violet eyes were blazing with fury.

"Sanzo, it was my call to make. He can handle himself, he's spent three years in the real world. I'm sure he knows by now that if he wants our help all he has to do is ask," Hakkai spoke quietly as he stood crossed the room and left, door still open.

Gojyo followed a moment later, looking slightly miffed. Sanzo raised a delicate eyebrow at no one and walked to the door, closing it softly behind him. He strode down the hall, his footsteps fading as he continued walking.

Goku woke up several hours later, alone and afraid. He paused to wonder at the sense of fear that coursed through his veins like black death, then he realized what it was he was fearing at the moment. His first impression as he woke up had been incorrect, he wasn't alone- but he sure wished he was.

Homura stood in his doorway, staring down at him in a seductive godly manner that irked him.

_Chapter 2_

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Goku's voice was scratchy, barely withholding the building panic._

_"Oh, dear Goku, I thought that would've been plain by now," Homura leaned casually against the door frame, the door led out onto the balcony from which he had entered._

_"Go away, you stupid bastard," Goku muttered as he turned from the sight of the man._

_"No reason to be rude, I'm not here to fight quite yet. I'd rather your friends be witness to your downfall, I'm here for a completely different reason. You see Goku..." he stepped inside of the room, making his way towards the boy who still had his back turned on the god._


	2. AN

Ok everyone, here's the deal:

I have indeed switched over to Adult Fan Fiction. My user name is Child of the Darkened Moon, if you would like to find my stories on that site. I am posting the stories available here onto my account there- so they should be available shortly. They will also be available on my LJ account for those who have yet to reach legal age- my screen name is DeathsDisease. If anyone has a serious problem with my switching of websites, please inform me.

I will keep these stories posted for another month before deleting them. That is unless the moderators do it for me.

Look forward to seeing you soon

Darkmoonchild


End file.
